Der Liebesbeweis
by Angel of Freedom
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic, dir mir spontan eingefallen ist. Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt, dann lest selber! :


Disclamer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Nur die Idee. Die Charas gehören J.K.Rowling. Das Lied gehört Silbermond.

Also viel Spaß damit. :-)

_**Der Liebesbeweis**_

Harry, Ron; Hermine und Draco sind in ihrem 4. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts. Hermine und Draco sind seit kurzem zusammen. Allerdings heimlich, da Hermine in Gryffindor und Draco in Slytherin ist. Und diese beiden Häuser sind verfeindet. Obwohl sich die beiden nur heimlich sehen, sind sie glücklich. Dieses Jahr findet in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier statt. Die Champions stehen schon fest und in 2 Tagen ist der Weihnachtsball. Hermine hat erfahren, dass Dumbledor eine Band bestellt hat und hat sich deshalb etwas überlegt.

Endlich ist der Weihnachtsball, doch die beiden gehen nicht zusammen hin, da das sonst zu auffällig geworden wäre. Jedenfalls tanzen die beiden ein bisschen mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern. Irgendwann am Abend geht Hermine jedoch auf die Bühne und sagt: „Ich sehe, dass ihr alle echt viel Spaß habt. Und ich möchte euch diesen Spaß auch nicht verderben. Aber trotzdem möchte ich hier nun etwas singen. Dieses Lied ist einer einzigen Person gewidmet und ich bin mir sicher dass diese Person es weiß. Also viel Spaß damit." Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann mit ihrem Lied:

_„Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden _

_und er trägt deinen Namen._

_So wunderschön und wertvoll_

_und mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen._

_Du schläfst neben mir ein_

_ich könnt dich die ganze Nacht betrachten._

_Sehn wie du schläfst, hörn wie du atmest_

_bis wir am Morgen erwachen._

_Hast es wieder mal geschafft, mir den Atem zu rauben_

_wenn du neben mir liegst, dann kann ich es kaum glauben._

_Dass jemand wie ich, so was schönes wie dich_

_verdient hat._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Vergess den Rest der Welt_

_wenn du bei mir bist._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Ich sag´s dir viel zu selten_

_es ist schön das es dich gibt._

_Dein Lachen macht süchtig_

_fast so als wär es nicht von dieser Erde._

_Auch wenn deine Nähe Gift wär_

_ich würd bei dir sein solange bis ich sterbe._

_Dein Verlassen würde Welten zerstören_

_doch daran will ich nicht denken._

_Viel zu schön ist es mit dir_

_wenn wir uns gegenseitig Liebe schenken._

_Betank´ mich mit Kraft_

_nimm mir Zweifel von den Augen._

_Erzähl mir tausend Lügen, ich würd sie dir alle glauben._

_Doch ein Zweifel bleibt_

_dass ich jemand wie dich verdient hab._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Vergess den Rest der Welt_

_wenn du bei mir bist._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Ich sag´s dir viel zu selten_

_es ist schön das es dich gibt._

_Wenn sich mein Leben überschlägt_

_bist du die Ruhe und die Zuflucht._

_Weil alles, was du mir gibst_

_einfach so unendlich gut tut._

_Wenn ich rastlos bin_

_bist du die Reise ohne Ende._

_Deshalb leg ich meine kleine, große Welt_

_in deine schützenden Hände._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Vergess den Rest der Welt_

_wenn du bei mir bist._

_Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist_

_es tut so gut wie du mich liebst._

_Ich sag´s dir viel zu selten_

_es ist schön das es dich gibt._

_Ich sag´s dir viel zu selten_

_es ist schön das es dich gibt."_

Applaus brach aus, da Hermine ihr Lied beendet hatte. Sie bedankte sich und ging von der Bühne. Da Hermine nun keine richtige Lust mehr auf das Fest hatte, durchquerte sie die große Halle. Im ersten Moment wollte sie schon in den Schlafsall hochgehen, doch sie entschied sich anders und wandte ihre Schritte dem großen Schlossportal zu. Hermine war nach frischer Luft zumute und so ging sie hinaus zum Seeufer, blieb dort stehen und blickte gedankenverloren auf das friedliche Wasser, welches unter dem Mond wunderschön glitzerte. Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie so da gestanden hatte, doch als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte drehte sie sich um. Hermine sah, dass ihr Freund Draco auf sie zukam. „Danke für dieses wunderschöne Lied." sagte er als sie sich ganz nahe waren. Hermine konnte nichts sagen, lächelte deshalb und nickte nur. „Und um auf deinen Zweifel zu antworten. Du hast mich verdient. Und zwar mehr als irgendeine sonst." Mit diesen Worten legte Draco seine Arme um ihre Hüften, zog sie ein Stück näher zu sich ran und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine erwiderte den Kuss ebenfalls leidenschaftlich und glücklich. Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten zitterte Hermine plötzlich. „Hey, du zitterst ja. Komm her, ich wärm dich." Also kuschelten sich die beiden zusammen, setzten sich aufs Gras und betrachteten schweigend den glitzernden, friedlichen See.

* * *

So, dass war meine Story. Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Freu mich über jedes Review (egal ob Lob oder Kritik). :-) 


End file.
